


B*tchin' Snow

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Crimson Snow, Lots of smutty goodness, Multi, No smut in chapter one, Sadly, Smut, What I imagine the sequel to Crimson SNow to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Basically, a riff off Crimson Snow, where the Female reader is introduced to the boys. Fuckery ahead.





	B*tchin' Snow

Jason woke the next morning with an arm still wrapped around Freddy. The smaller man’s warmth was so pleasant that he cocked his head, wondering what had awakened him in the first place. 

The sense that something was off was there, and not just because he had the burnt man in his possession. 

Another noise, like a thrashing in the trees and underbrush, caught his attention. 

Someone was in his camp! He felt boiling rage seep into his very bones, and he got up and grabbed his machete. Freddy shuffled in bed, but didn’t wake. Jason would have smirked, had he any lips. He might have been a little rough with Freddy last night, but it seemed like the smaller man had enjoyed every second.

The same rustling noise echoed across the clearing where the cabins rested. He stepped out of his cabin, and walked toward the noises. 

Some men in ski masks were wrestling a struggling girl to the ground. She was almost naked, with only scraps of clothing covering her in the frigid winter, which made her a little slower than Jason would have expected. The men sneered at the girl, hitting her. 

Her voice, in the back of his head, distantly told him he needed to rescue the girl. Jason cocked his head, not quite understanding. Her voice grew more insistent.

Jason listened.

He approached the scene, killing one of the men with a sharp stab of his machete.

The men screamed, but the girl did not. Wasting no time, the girl lashed out with her teeth and fingernails, blinding one man and tearing out the throat of the next. Jason ignored her for now, and killed the remaining three men. When he turned, expecting a blow from the girl he was apparently meant to save, he was surprised to find her on the ground near one of the cooling corpses, shivering like mad.

Jason approached cautiously, but the girl did not so much as look up at him when he knelt by her. He carefully reached out to grab the girl’s shoulder, and she did not so much as flinch.

He picked up the girl, bridal-style. He knew that, as a living creature, she could freeze to death without proper warmth. And he knew just where to get it.

The door to his cabin crashed open at his kick, but the girl, while not asleep, didn’t even stir. Jason gently lowered her to the bed next to Freddy. The girl slithered over to the burned man, and buried her face in his chest, clinging to him.

Jason looked at the two of them for a moment, then left to patrol the camp. Once done, he came back to the cabin to see the people in his bed were still fast asleep. Jason clambered into bed as gingerly as he knew how, and pulling them close, joined them in the land of dreams.

Meanwhile…

Freddy was surprised to find someone in his boiler room. He had retreated there after getting thoroughly fucked by Jason the night before. He didn’t bring anyone else into the dream world, so what was this girl doing here?

Actually, the girl was rather cute. Upon finding herself in a strange environment, she had shrugged, laid down on the concrete on the lowermost level of the boiler room, and went promptly to deep sleep.

Freddy looked at the girl, studying her rest. He saw that she had the look of one who lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time, and not willingly, either. Her hair was strewn about her head messily as she slept, and his mouth quirked upwards in a smile.

He approached the girl, and turned her over. He tried to shake her awake, but she merely groaned and shifted away, not really waking up. He frowned, then shrugged. He picked her up, and carried her to a mass of blankets. It was his… “nest” for sleeping in the dreamworld between killing teenagers. Laying her on top, he tried to move away, only for her hand to shoot out and grasp his sweater. She pulled him off-balance, and he landed, none too gently, next to her in the nest. She snuggled up to him, humming in pleasure at his warmth...

Freddy stared at the ceiling of his boiler room. He knew, logically, that he should want to kill this bitch, but he just… didn’t want to. He also knew, that when she discovered who she was cuddling, that she’d likely try to run. But this was his bitch now, and he would be there, no matter where she ran to. He had never felt this level of possessiveness before, not even for his own blood. He sighed, then ran a burned hand through her hair, massaging her scalp. She practically purred in his grip, shifting closer.

Freddy sighed, then drifted off himself. 


End file.
